


the first

by Humanoid



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanoid/pseuds/Humanoid
Summary: resolutions and shit





	the first

this is gonna be the year.  
this is gonna be the decade.


End file.
